dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dicell Jr.
|FirstApp=Fanga:"Dabura and Psidevilman Saga" |Race=1/4 Frieza's Race-1/4 Sentient Stick Figure-1/2 Bio-Android (Human, Saiyan, Namekian, and Frieza's Race) Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= Tokitoki City |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Dial (Fuse) Cell Jr. (Fusee) Cell (Half-Parent) Vados (lover of fusee) Bella (half-daughter) }} Dicell Jr. is the EX-Fusion of Dial, and a revive Cell Junior. Overview Background Dicell Jr. was created as means to both combat Dabura and Psidevilman, and to combat the Dark Namekians. A Cell Jr. was revived, and had its impure thoughts removed in order for the Cell Jr. to be co-operative, and allow Dial to preform the technique. Appearance True Form Dicell Jr. in his True Form is similar to his over forms in that his exoskeleton is grey in colour with his blue spot between his off-shooting sections. Similar to Celluza; his off-shooting sections are grey and his arms are covered with a grey exoskeleton except his shoulders which are bare. His face, and shoulders are white while his feet and hands are black. Third Form In his third form; he is head is longer, and he has six black horns, a face like a duck, his spot has Cell Jr.'s blue pattern, and his shoulders are in a similar shape to Saiyan armour. His arms up to his forearms, legs to his forelimbs, and tail to up to his tip are a grey colour with his bio-armour colour scheme the same has his Ultimate F form. Ultimate F Form He has a black crown-like head (resemble Cooler's head in his Super form) with a oval spot with Cell Jr.'s blue pattern as the colour of Dicell Jr.'s spot. Unlike Cell Jr, he has black wings with white outlines, his body pattern has white spots as opposed to dark blue spots, and his bio-armour his grey. His Bio-Armour covers up to his shins, up to half his bicep, his wrists, ankles, and upperbody. Dicell Jr's face is white like Cell Jr's with Black lines, red ears, and blue irises. His has blue plates on between his ankle and shin, groin area, bicep and wrist, and along his tail. His hands and feet are black with white fingernails, and yellow toenails. His black spot is on his chest is red instead, and the black plates on his shoulders have a Grey pattern. Dicell Jr. is the same height as a Perfect Cell, and has the Metamo-Ring on his left bicep. Personality Dicell Jr. is cunning, curious, and playful as well as intelligent fighter. However he does tend to horse around with his opponents, and draw his opponent closer with taunts. However despite being a fusion of an adult, and child; he still display some levels of maturity, and can be arrogant sometimes. He is known to be overconfidence, but if he is outclassed by an enemy is overconfidence persona will drop, and will panic. Power Dicell Jr. is fairly powerful, but not as a powerful as Ditrunks. He is able to go toe-to-toe with Naraka, and Mr. Poko Poko, but he'd be no match for Paradox Cell-X. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast **Godly Ki *Ki Sense **Godly Ki Sense - The ability to sense Godly Ki *Supernova **Super Kame Nova - A Combination of Supernova, and Kamehameha. He places a single hand to his side to charge energy like a Kamehameha, and then places his hand above his head for a Supernova, and after fully charging on he points his index finger forward, and lets off a powerful energy beam. *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha *Death Beam **Barrage Death Beam **Full-Power Death Beam *Super Breath *Spinning Tail Whip *Mystic Attack **Tail Attack *Special Beam Cannon *Regeneration - Thanks to the Cell's of Piccolo passed onto Cell Jr., Dicell Jr. is capable of regenerating. Something that Cell Jr. never displayed in anime or manga Forms and Transformations Third Form Dicell was in third form in his second appearance due to Dial being in the third form prior. He used this form while fighting the Red Pants Army. Ultimate F When Dial, and Cell Jr. fuse for the first time; Dial was in his Ultimate F form, and thus carried this form on is fused form. Golden Form Unlike Dial's Ultimate Evolution form which is an Emerald Green colour; Dicell Jr.'s retains the Golden hue which replaces the grey colouring with a gold colouring. His hands, forelegs, feet, and face become purple, and his speckle pattern becomes red instead. Quotes Some quotes by, to, and about Dicell Jr. Voice Choices *Japanese: Yūsuke Numata or Takahiro Fujimoto (Cell Jr.'s voice) + Shinichiro Miki (Dial's possible voice) *English: Justin Cook (Cell Jr.) + Greg Abbey (Dial) Trivia *Dial's name is in Katakana unlike his two fusees. *Dicell Jr's Ultimate Evolution form is Golden instead of Emerald. This differentiate is because Blue and Yellow make Green. Category:Bio-Androids Category:Frieza's Race Category:Stick Figures Category:Time Patrol Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:EX-Fusions Category:Hybrids